Galaxies Out Of Reach
by DisneyAubrey
Summary: Anakin and Padmé have been together for a few months when the young Jedi begins to realize what this love and disobedience to the Jedi code is doing to him. Written by @hcpefultears and @sithhayden on Instagram! Collaborative writing has resulted in a few funky perspective shifts. Bear with us (: & thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Anakin and Padmé had been together for a few months, but it still was surreal to Anakin. He'd been pining for Padmé since he was nine, before his Jedi days. The Jedi were forbidden this attachment, but Anakin was for the most part, a good Jedi. He just had these feelings for one woman he met before it was forbidden.

The couple were in secret but still managed to get alone time. It was mainly Padmé's home where they got their alone time, but it was enough. It was enough for Padmé to be in his arms while lying in bed after their romantic night.

Knowing he had to get up early for training, Anakin sighed and realized it was getting late. "As much as I would love to spend the rest of the night like this," he lifted his head and turned on his side to hover over her, "I have to get up early for training and I've already been late several times."

Anakin gave a playful smile, "No thanks to you, Senator Amidala." He leaned down and captured her lips in his own.

Enveloped in Anakin's arms was Padmé's favorite feeling. So wrapped up in politics, Naboo, the conflicts with the separatists, Padmé didn't have time to even begin to consider she'd be in this position. But now Anakin Skywalker installed this new passion she never planned on but would never regret.

As she admired this change, Padmé rested her head against the warmth of her beloved's chest, moving just barely with the rise and fall of his breath and becoming lost in the ticking of his heart, accelerating at her touch.

The Jedi began a phrase that Padmé could finish without him doing so. She sighed as he pulled away, hovering over her instead. Before she could give a playful groan and accept Anakin's departure as she'd had to many times, the man joked and stole her words in a kiss.

He tried to pull away but Padmé denied the attempt and entwined her fingers in his unruly locks, something Obi Wan would be blind not to notice upon Anakin's return.

Anakin had only stayed very few nights with Padmé. He had just recently become a Jedi Knight so his time was more strained and a lot of the things he had before like free time were swept away with the new ranking. However, Anakin was still the same mischievous man that had fallen in love with a former queen and now a senator.

"You are making it nearly impossible to leave." Anakin chuckled and brought his hand up to caress his loves cheek, Padmé still having a hold on his hair. Maybe if he got up a little bit earlier, he'd still be on time for training. Anakin pondered the idea for a moment.

Anakin's chuckle, watching the boyish joy flood his features, never failed to earn a grin from Padmé. And a grin that was greater than any anyone else could earn.

"Then I am successful." She teased and pressed another kiss to the inviting lips. Falling back into the pillows, Padmé's brunette locks flew out beneath her, the curls scattered about her face in a beautiful frame. The smile refused to relent on her features and burning cheeks. She eyed her love above her, not encouraging his departure but not verbally accepting it either.

Just those playful words and the warmth he felt with Padmé was enough convincing. Anakin rested his head back on the pillow next to his angel. He was facing Padmé and taking in all her features, unable to comprehend such beauty. His feelings for Padmé could never be expressed completely in words, but he wanted to spend every day of his life proving his love for her.

"I love you." The jedi breathed out, smiling happily and once again, putting his arm around her securely.

Not even the thought of waking up earlier than usual could rupture his good mood. Everything was working out for him it seemed. Anakin was still a Jedi and he got to have a secret relationship with Padmé that had complications, but was worth it.

The three words multiplied Padmé's joy by three. Anakin fell to her side, allowing a closer view of the features she so admired. Padmé's comfort and peace only encouraged sleep more and as slumber began to drag the senator away, her image of Anakin slowly blurred.

"I love you too," she yawned, wrapping her arms around the man beside her and tucking her tired eyes into his warmth. Not long after that, the woman drifted to sleep only to be woken by the orange sunrays of morning.

Despite Padmé's stirring and shifting away from her beloved's unconscious hold on her, Anakin did not even begin to wake. Padmé understood he had places to be but couldn't help her selfish belief that maybe the scheduled training was later and keeping him now wouldn't be so bad.

To make up for mischievous plan, Padmé began fixing breakfast for the two, setting the table at finely as she knew how. She was just setting the last ceramic plate of the meal down when a large arm wrapped about her waist. For a split second Padmé acknowledged the grip as Anakin's. He was always playfully scaring her, trapping her in his arms. But the hand brutally slapped over her mouth immediately ruled out Anakin's characteristics.

Padme's scream was muffled but the smashing of the plate slipping from her hand resonated throughout the house and destroyed her captor's cover.

Anakin slept peacefully. It wasn't unusual for him to have the best rest when with Padmé. Her body pressed to his soothed the Jedi and brought nothing but comfort and warmth.

Ripped away from his deep sleep, Anakin groaned quietly to himself at the non stop buzzing next to him. As predicted, he was running late for his training. Though he convinced himself to stay the night and convinced himself that he would wake up early, a part of him knew that a night with Padmé meant almost completely ignoring his responsibilities.

Finally managing to open his eyes, he muted the comlinks buzzing and sat up slowly. Realizing Padmé was no longer next to him, he smelt the breakfast she must have been working on. Then he realized something was off and felt a disturbance and tug at the force. Someone was with her in the other room and he didn't recognize their force signature.

Worry overcame him as his first thought was that it was someone that could possibly find out about his relationship with Padmé. Then he felt Padmé struggling and jumped from the bed with his lightsaber in hand.

Without any hesitation, Anakin attacked the man that had a firm grip on Padmé. He ripped the man aggressively away from her and tossed him to the ground. Not knowing this man and feeling threatened of his motives, Anakin began force choking him without question.

"You are going to regret coming here." Anakin closed his hand tighter as he watched the man struggle for air.

The jedi didn't grant anything but death after a moment. Anakin smirked for a moment, but then his adrenaline and anger faded. Taking a step back, he looked at what he had done. The man had dropped his weapon when Anakin grabbed him so that made him unarmed. He didn't even question the guy and his motives.

"What have I done?" Anakin dropped his lightsaber that he didn't end up using.

The sight of Anakin's rapid entry cooled Padmé's fears and sure enough the ruthlessly tight grip about her waist and mouth was released. The woman staggered forward. As she caught her breath, her captor lost his.

Padmé initially trusted in Anakin's Jedi skills and tactics, understanding that this man deserved punishment for his attempted kidnapping or worse of Senator Amidala. But as the life and color began to drain from the features, Padmé's response changed.

"Anakin, that's enough." The Jedi didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence at all, consumed by his hatred and intent on revenge.

"Anakin!" She called again. But it was too late. A thump marked the collapsing of the lifeless body.

Padmé was astonished. She'd understood Anakin's power and even his rage as he displayed in Tatooine, but witnessing the combination of these in person..

"He's.." she couldn't complete her statement.

Anakin was in shock. He knew he had anger within him, but it never had gone so far to the point of no return. The only people Anakin has ever killed was droids, the people that forced his hand, and the animals on Tatooine that took his mother from him. This man hadn't even been armed anymore and Padmé wasn't hurt. The risk was too much.

Once he processed the image before him, the Jedi Knight stood up straight to call someone to take care of the body. It would be simple to say that the senator was under attack and Anakin had done what he must, but he'd also have to explain why he was at Padmé's in the first place.

"I'm late for my training." Anakin spoke quietly. He didn't want to talk about what happened. Anakin needed a distraction from what happened and the best way was to practice his fighting with his master.

The couple stood in silent shock for a moment before Anakin proceeded like the sin he'd commuted was normal. He called for assistance in moving the lifeless body, ignored Padmé's shock, and prepared to leave for training. How could he go to training after this? After Padmé was traumatized, it was revealed that she was in danger, and he murdered someone.

"Anakin." Padmé called, catching up to the Jedi. Grasping his arm, she demanded his attention and prohibited further action.

"You want to leave right now?" Padmé couldn't be alone with this death and lack of safety. What if there were more? What if-

Droids rushed in, passing by the couple and quickly caring for the lifeless form. Still, they needed to talk about this. Padmé's eyes continued to search her love's.

Anakin was almost out the door when Padmé grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His mind was elsewhere, but he stared down at her blankly. In that moment, he wanted to be alone with his thoughts and not talk about it.

"We can talk later about this, Alright? I'm late as it is and I can process what happened yet." Anakin spoke averting his eyes to the droids taking care of the body. "As for your safety, do not worry. I wouldn't let anything happen to you, angel."

The Jedi felt his heart falter at the look on his loves face and he also knew what he had to do, but didn't know how he could do it. Anakin hid the pain and leaned in to kiss his loves forehead lightly. "I'll be back tonight."

Something was missing in Anakin's eyes. The joy, carelessness, and love. He seemed empty, liike the shock of what he'd just done had carved everything out of him.

The promise of safety meant nothing to Padmé. She doubted its truth.

Something flickered in the hollow sapphire eyes and Padmé felt it in her stomach as well. The situation had already been awful but there was more beneath Anakin's surface.

There was no warmth in the kiss pressed to her forehead and the emptiness seemed to consume Padmé as well. She nodded absently.

"Bye," the word was barely audible before Padmé released the man she held and shut the door behind him.

With no meetings today, she was left to work at home on documents and messages. Really, she was left to her own consuming thoughts and fears and waiting impatiently for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Anakin's training ended up going worse than expected. He thought that with a distraction, there wouldn't be the consistent image of the lifeless body, but it remained in his head. The Jedi basically became a punching bag with how distracted he was. There was no focus in his movements.

Obi-Wan must have caught on and questioned Anakin which he brushed off and found some excuse for his lack of focus. The master accepted his answer and let Anakin leave.

Anakin took his time getting to Padmé's, dreading the inevitable. He realized that Padmé was right. She told him how they couldn't be, that it was unrealistic.

His speeder pulled up next to her balcony where she waited. The same worried look on her face and his same blank look that avoided Padmé's gaze. For once he was going to let go of his emotions and follow through with what was right. Anakin is a Jedi Knight even if he is deeply in love with the Senator of Naboo.

"I've managed to find you excellent security, Padmé." Anakin tiptoed around the words that would confirm the ending of their relationship. "I've also informed the Jedi council of another attack being placed on you." His eyes wandered from overlooking the city to his love.

Finally, Anakin returned. Padmé immediately met the man, pressing a kiss to his lips but earning no response. Despite being in hand's reach, Anakin was so distant. Padmé understood why, the trauma had reached her as well.

The senator nodded along with the business matters but was less concerned with those and more with Anakin. Padmé easily spotted the trouble in her husband's eyes and the weight on his shoulders. They needed to talk about this morning.

"Thank you." She finally spoke and took hold of Anakin's hand. "Let's go inside," Padmé muttered, gently tugging him toward the door. The woman carefully avoided the kitchen. She hadn't been able to enter it since the incident this morning. Anakin's presence was a great comfort she wouldn't be able to sleep through the night without.

Each step he took grew heavier as he followed Padmé. The couple settled on the couch in the main room. Anakin noticed Padmé avoiding the kitchen and he couldn't help being grateful. Just walking by the doorway to the kitchen made the Jedi feel very uneasy.

"I lost control this morning and I'm sorry you were frightened." Anakin leaned away from Padmé's touch. Swallowing the lump he felt in his throat from Padmé's hurt expression, he continued with what needed to be done.

First explaining why, "I felt threatened. He was going to hurt you and I was just in the other room." Anakin shook his head, "What if he got away and told people of our relationship? I couldn't let him live." It was getting harder for him to speak and the man got restless. Anakin stood up and took a few steps before looking back with a blank stare, "Then I realized I can't just… kill everyone that finds out what we are."

Anakin felt the words get stuck in his throat and once again looked away from the Senator.

"We can't see each other anymore." He finally spoke. His voice came out steady as he continued, "You were right. It's not realistic for us to have a relationship."

Anakin apologized but Padmé had already decided to forgive him. It terrified her and she worried for what path the Jedi was following but Padmé couldn't bring herself to pull away from him at all and therefore let the trespass go. She nodded along with the genuine apology, recognizing Anakin's contrite heart and hoping to heal some of his hurt with a gentle touch to his shoulder. He pulled away from it and Padmé's eyebrows connected in concern.

Padmé watched as the words became more and more difficult to form and her worry grew. Her curiosity was answered but her heart fell. The senator had to replay the words in her head a few times and still couldn't accept their meaning.

"What do you mean?"

A mix of frustration and grief coursed Padmé's stomach, making her nauseous. Padmé was the one to speak of this reality before but now that Anakin was the one to pull this card.. The woman brushed the words off with the justifications she voiced, "You're exhausted and traumatized. Let's go to bed and talk in the morning." Padmé decided firmly. She captured Anakin's hand in her own trembling one and led him toward the bedroom.

Anakin felt the woman tug on his hand, guiding him to the bed. Padmé wanted to talk about it until she didn't like what he said, which made it harder for him to keep on being persistent and adamant about his difficult decision.

"Sleep isn't going to fix this, Padmé." Anakin pulled his hand away and looked at the floor. It took everything in him not to take back what he said and just crawl into bed with his love, forgetting

the world around them once again.

"I have to go back. Obi-Wan will notice if I'm gone this time." Anakin lied not wanting to be talked out of the break up.

Anakin's persistence in this sudden statement terrified Padmé more than even the events of the morning.

He pulled away and the emptiness of her hand was mimicked in her heart. The Jedi started for the door and Padmé's heart raced. She was beginning to understand that once he exited, he wouldn't return.

"Anakin, stop!" She demanded, grasping his hand again. The vision of the Jedi, perhaps the last she'd have in a while began to blur as Padme's eyes glossed over with tears. She grew frustrated and wiped them away before grabbing the fingers she held with both hands.

"This is ridiculous. We decided to make it work. That.." she felt stupid begging. "Our love was stronger."

Padmé took a break for breath.

"That it was worth it."

Anakin was growing weak at Padmé's pleading. He didn't want to hurt her ever and right now he was causing her this pain. Deep down, Anakin felt the same and believed their love was stronger, but it would be so hard.

He was turned around again and her hand firmly held onto his own. Panic overcame her features which was almost enough for him to agree to the invitation and stay the night again. He wanted to believe he'd wake up and the problem would go away, but it wouldn't unless he left the Jedi. Anakin loves being a Jedi and loves Padmé, but her safety would always be at risk with him around. Even more so. The sith and the others that despised the Jedi could find out about their relationship and go after what mattered most to him.

Anakin's jaw clenched to hold back the tears that were daring to spill. "I guess I don't feel for you what I thought I did." The shooting pain returned to his heart that grew heavy with despair, "I don't love you." His hand fell loose from hers, "I'm sorry it took me this long to find out."

None of Padmé's words were affirmed. So she was correct. Their love wasn't strong enough.

But then even that fact was denied. Their love was non existent.

It felt like a thousand tons had been placed on Padmé's chest and he was unable to breath. The relationship she'd been so passionate about, that her joy and entire world revolved around never existed. The feelings she'd thought were reciprocated were a fantasy.

The woman froze, her pleading and persisting finally halting. Her hands fell away from the touch she so desperately craved and yet would never be granted. Because Anakin didn't love her. The tears began falling down her cheeks, far quicker than her dangerously slow heart rate.

When Padmé's icy shock thawed under the heat of her consuming pain, she pulled away. No words made it from her lips and she returned to her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She couldn't look at that man again, the man she'd never be able to have.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin's heart shattered when Padmé's hand let go of his. She had been broken by him. He let his hand fall back to his side and tried not giving into his desires of wanting to pull his world back into his arms.

"Padmé, I'm so-" The Jedi was cut off by the slam of her door and stood in the exact same place for a solid minute before finally willing himself to leave.

On his way back to the temple, he tried to make himself believe that this was for the best, but it didn't keep his emotions at bay. Silent tears went down the broken Jedi's face as he sped through and passed other speeders.

Anakin was deeply in love with Padmé. He was so in love that he was willing to kill anyone that threatened her. That was what Anakin worried about most. He wasn't a bad person until his emotions influenced his actions.

Padmé didn't sleep. It was impossible. She couldn't believe the words Anakin had uttered and worse, the pain they caused her. The senator thought she maintained control throughout this forbidden relationship, that she was successful separating her emotions from everything else. But this consuming torture proved her wrong. As soon at the sun just barely peeked above the horizon, Padmé called in ill and did her best to cover the bags under her eyes with makeup and distract from the redness of her swollen, crying eyes.

She arrived at the Jedi temple in minutes and found Anakin's quarters. Obi Wan noticed her presence before Anakin and something that would have terrified her held less weight now. There was no relationship to hide anymore. Padmé hated that.

"Senator Amidala," he greeted, forehead creasing and silently displaying his curiosity for her presence.

"Master Kenobi," she bowed her head in respect. "I need to speak with General Skywalker on battle plans regarding the protection of Naboo."

"Good luck getting him to follow plans, Senator," Obi-Wan smiled and excused himself. Just then, the door opened and Padmé entered, shutting the door again behind her.

"Anakin, what's wrong? Tell me the truth? Am I in more danger than we've assumed? Are you afraid someone will find out about us?" Padmé begged for any other answer to the end of their relationship than Anakin not feeling for her. They could fix anything else.

Anakin was alone with Obi-Wan until greeted by Padmé's presence. As soon as she told Obi-Wan that she was there to discuss plans, he hoped Obi-Wan would stick around. Padmé wouldn't have dropped by the temple simply to discuss plans the night after their break up. The senator was professional, but he knew it took a toll on her as much as him with the complete lie he told her.

"Padmé, I am telling you the truth. I'm a Jedi and it was a foolish mistake on my part to let my feelings get in the way." He spoke firmly at Padmé. His frustration was clear, but it wasn't directed at her. It was the situation and how difficult it was.

"Don't you see? I want to be a Jedi. More than anything. You would hold me back." Anakin turned away from her once again. The words stinging him as much as her. "It was a little infatuation. It's gone now." Another lie.

"It was all deception. I was questioning if I wanted to be a Jedi still. You just helped me realize that is what I wanted. I'm sorry, Senator Amidala." The Jedi's hands balled into fists. He couldn't believe his will power.

Padmé had played this scene out a million times in her head and it always ended in Anakin confessing that he truly was still in love with Padmé and something else had pushed him to break apart the relationship they both lived for. Yet, Padmé's dreams did not come true. How could she have misread so many signs?

The words tore her apart like nothing else had. Padmé was raised well, sheltered from any pain besides empathy for others. But now, each word, phrase drew a scar she'd never rid of. Foolish mistake, little infatuation, hold me back.

The tears returned despite Padmé's determination to hide them. She didn't want Anakin to see how easily he broke her, how much his words meant to her when she clearly meant nothing to him.

"Well I'm glad I could help." Padmé managed to say just before her throat closed up. She made it out the door and out the temple before her tears flowed again.

Padmé's strained voice made it clear that Anakin had dug deep. He hurt her in the worst way he knew how, and yet he felt worse than she could ever possibly imagine. The senator left without another word. Nothing of what he said was true. It didn't come close. Anakin was in love with Padmé the moment he saw her.

Even with being a youngling, he understood his feelings. That was when Anakin was allowed to have and display his feelings. Before he was given a moment of time to gather and pull himself back together, Obi-Wan returned to inform Anakin of a important mission. They were to leave right away.

They didn't know how long the mission would be, but Anakin knew when he returned, he was going to break and make things right with Padmé. He would confess everything and beg her to be his again.

"Right behind you master." Anakin muttered and followed his oldest friend onto the ship that would be taking them into the middle of a chaotic war. However, even through all the chaos, Anakin knew he'd return for Padmé. He always did.

Padmé barely made it to her apartment. Her bed welcomed her once more. She had no motivation to leave it. Ever. Not only was she grieving the loss of her love—the same man she shared this bed with just two night ago—but Padmé was humiliated. She poured all of herself into this Jedi only for it to not be enough. The Jedi Order was still important. She didn't even manage to spark feelings in the man. He felt nothing for her.

Screams and shouts flooded the crack in Padmé's sliding glass doors to the balcony. She forced herself from the mattress she wished to never leave in order to shut it, but her eyes caught on a sight that sent her knees buckling. The Jedi temple was ablaze. The place she had just left. Anakin.

Frantically, Padmé searched for the comlink Anakin gave her in case of emergency. She called for the young Jedi three times and each time there was no answer. No..

The door burst open and Padmé turned, her heart rising once again in the new hope of who would enter. It only fell back at the sight.

"Padmé! Are you alright? I heard about yesterday and then the attack on the temple.." Rush Clovis rushed to the woman, grabbing her shoulders and holding her weak figure up. His eyebrows furrowed in concern for the tear-streaked cheeks.

"Are the Jedi okay? What do you know?" Padmé tried her best to hide her inner turmoil and put on a professional front, but it was a useless attempt.

Rush Clovis was in the building his former lover lived in, rushing to find her. Though they were no longer romantically involved, he still deeply cared for the senator that stole his heart.

Clovis knew that of all senators, Padmé was closest to being an ally of the Jedi. As soon as he saw the news on the Jedi temple, his immediate response was to make sure Padmé was not there. She wasn't a Jedi, but often spent a lot of time there since the first assassination attempt during the Battle of Genesis.

He burst through the door and found Padmé. She had a clear view of the Jedi temple and was in tears. Clovis didn't realize how close her and the Jedi must have been. He gave a sympathetic look to her and let her figure fall into his arms.

"The Clones, they turned on the Jedi. It's all over the news." Clovis breathed out as he watched the temple from Padmé's balcony. "From what I heard, it was very unexpected…"

His eyes averted and looked into Padmé's, "The sith have returned, I'm afraid."

"I'm afraid democracy has died and a new empire has been born." Clovis wiped Padmé's tears and frowned.

Padmé never planned on returning to Clovis' arms but she didn't have a choice now as she lost her battle against gravity and fell into his grip. She couldn't believe what he was hearing. This all just one long nightmare. It had to be.

Padmé could remember the one sith she'd seen. And he was ruthless. Obi Wan barely made it and Qui-Gon lost the fight to him. Could Anakin survive such an attack..

The last phrase changed everything. Not only was Anakin's life on the line, but the freedom of entire galaxy.

"Have any Jedi survived?" She was afraid to ask.

"I don't believe so."

A wound in her heart expanded to absorb the entire organ. Padmé didn't believe she'd ever heal.

The war of fighting droids went on after defeating general grievous. It was a huge win on the jedis part, however, they didn't know what they were about to lose.

Anakin was next to Obi-Wan and the Clones, trying to come up with a plan to go further and reach the ship. Suddenly the Clones stopped shooting.

"Hey! Why'd you stop shoot-" Anakin was cut off by the Clones pointing their weapons at the two Jedi. Hardly given a chance to respond, Obi-Wan and Anakin raised their lightsabers and redirected all the blasts being shot at them. All the Clones were down that came with to fight.

"Master, What is happening? I feel…" Anakin was pained by the feeling. All the bonds he had with other Jedi were breaking. Their force signatures were disappearing. "Something is wrong."

Obi-Wan was trying to reach other Jedi, but received no response. The Jedi were ceasing to exist. "Anakin, we need to leave."

Anakin nodded and they quickly passed the droids, taking each and every one of them down. Once they got on the ship, they took off in the direction of coruscant until Yoda had sent out a message from the temple. He informed all the Jedi Of order 66, the Clones, the temple, and most importantly, the Sith Lord and his apprentice ruling with a new empire.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin for once, didn't have an answer or a scheme. There was still some Jedi left, but not enough to take on an army of Clones, the sith, droids, and everything else.

"We go into hiding." Obi-Wan confirms and turned the ship around to leave for another planet. One that was hidden and away from the war and empire.

Anakin was co-piloting when he remembered his love on Coruscant. Was she safe? Was she alright? The Jedi thought as his stomach tied into knots.

Obi-Wan must have noticed Anakin's despair and for once comforted him rather than scolding him forgetting distracted by his feelings. "This isn't the last of the Jedi, I'm sure of it." He spoke confidently. "And Senator Amidala is tough."


	4. Chapter 4

Years of time allowed Padmé to begin healing. She eventually progressed: thinking of Anakin only a few times a day instead a few times a minute. The incredible task of leading a rebellion kept her distracted as well as Clovis' pursuit of her. Padmé finally accepted his marriage proposal, hoping it would assist in her moving on. It didn't.

A future without the Jedi seemed hopeless. Clones would never amount to the strength the Jedi offered democracy. Now it was up to Padmé to protect the freedom of her people.

"How do you expect me to celebrate now?" The senator asked as Clovis brought their wedding up in conversation once again. Padmé refused to even set a date. Not when people of the galaxy were suffering, not when her heart was still with a deceased Jedi.

Padmé sped down the halls, on her way to another meeting, Rush close behind her. Clovis failed to get his wife's attention but a large boom easily did. Everyone in the Capitol building froze. There was silence before an entire tower crashed to the ground, subject to a blaster cannon. Padmé's heart began racing.

"Where are the clones?!" She demanded.

Years passed of Obi-Wan and Anakin being stuck on a planet that lacked any life besides their own. Three years have passed since the Jedi had fallen. Not a day went by where Anakin didn't think about Padmé. Every once in a while, Anakin and Obi-Wan would briefly go on the ships data pads to see how the war was going. Trying to avoid being on too long, not wanting to get caught.

Anakin hated sitting around and watching the war happen, but Obi-Wan and him trained every day for when the time was finally coming.

"Alright, we are going back." Obi-Wan declared and stood up from the rock he had been sitting on for the last hour, trying to meditate.

Anakin perked up, "What? Really?"

"I can't stand being on this planet for another day with only you as my company. Your impatience has influenced my decision making." Obi-Wan smiled softly.

"You've been here three years. I spent the first nine years of my life on this planet." Anakin frowned, "But at least I will be able to shave finally." He scratched the scruff that had grown on his face over time.

The Jedi got on the ship they came on three years ago. They knew exactly where the rebel base was and were more or less up to speed on what they were fighting for. Anakin smiled as they went into hyperspace and reached the planet soon after.

They landed the ship and managed to reach the base seconds before it was attacked.

"Looks like we came out of hiding at the right time." Anakin smirked and started fighting the troopers.

Once they got into the base, they parted ways down two hallways. Anakin walked swiftly and heard Padmé's voice. He knew it was hers.

Padmé watched an imperial fleet land in the distance before Clovis grasped her hand and tugged her further down the hallway.

"We have to help! Where do we keep blasters?" Padmé protested but Rush insisted on her safety, something she had little concern for. If she were to die, she would die for her greatest surviving passion and she would join whatever universe her love had already entered.

Padmé broke away from Clovis and darted down the hall, colliding with someone she glanced to in apology. What should have been a quick glance turned into a stare.

Was I hit already? Have I died?

Sure enough, she reached to touch him again and Anakin Skywalker stood before Padmé Amidala. Still, she doubted such.

"Wh-"

Anakin was a Jedi and could see slightly into the future, but he was so distracted by where Padmé's voice was coming from, that he didn't see her coming until she ran into him. He caught her in a startled motion and looked down relieved. She was alive.

However, right now wasn't the time to catch up. "Come with me." Anakin guided her down different halls until they reached an abandoned room to hide. Obi-Wan and Anakin agreed that their goal was to protect her after hearing a stormtrooper specifically looking for and targeting Padmé.

The Jedi was relieved to be safe and reunited with his angel, forgetting how things ended. "You're alive." Anakin breathed out in relief. "I've missed you so much."

The reality of Anakin's presence settled more with each step he led Padmé down the hall. Her heart broke at the reminder of the pain his words and 'death' had put her through as well as at the humiliation of knowing she was still so deeply in love with him and these were feelings he never reciprocated.

Finally the two reached a hideaway and between breaths, Anakin muttered words that only stung.

"I've missed you too," she replied genuinely, grateful to the darkness of the room for hiding her glossy eyes. "I thought you were- when I saw the attack on the temple-" It was difficult to formulate any explanation of the worst day of Padmé's life.

"Where have you been? So much has happened. An empire rose, led by selfish Sith Lords that have stolen the freedoms of our people. The rebellion has extremely limited power and defense. We've needed you."

The humiliation of the Jedi lived on with Padmé's words. Ever since Anakin and Obi-Wan left into hiding, Anakin has felt humiliated as a Jedi. They were fearless and supposed to be peacekeepers. Unfortunately, everyone else didn't understand that to be peacekeepers, the Jedi had to be alive.

Over the years, Anakin and Obi-Wan felt the force grow more quiet and darker. For all Anakin knew, him and Obi-Wan were the last remaining Jedi. Two Jedi against two sith.

"I know, I know." Anakin lifted his hand, looking away from the former senator, now rebel leader. "It's hard to understand, but it was our only option." He emphasized 'only' because it was true. Obi-Wan and Anakin couldn't take on the entire empire and survive.

"You know Obi-Wan and I wouldn't run away if there was some other way. We are the only two that are keeping the light side alive." The thought made Anakin sick. There used to be thousands upon thousands of Jedi. How could two sith cause so much distraction to a entire religion and culture?

"I understand," Padmé muttered.

Anakin's explanation was more than valid and Padmé felt foolish for not assuming it herself. Still, it didn't settle her heart's thumping at the return of the Jedi. Her body wanted nothing more than to wrap around the man she'd missed so desperately but her mind never failed to remind her of those cruel words Anakin had used so insistently just hours before his alleged death.

So Padmé did not move, nor speak, only wished she could do so without the humiliation of Anakin's denial.

"We should go." The leader finally spoke up in a coarse whisper. "They need our help." There was no way an unprepared defense system could ward of this massive attack. Obi Wan's help would not be enough. Anakin could help incredibly and Padmé could lead and organize tactics. She didn't know of the grave danger she was in and even if she did, it would not change her mind.

Relief washed over Anakin as the former senator understood his and Obi-Wan's reasoning for leaving. A lot of things have changed over the years. There wasn't any Jedi code, even Obi-Wan had mentioned it in their days of living in the cave on Tatooine.

The bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin had grown in that time. All they had was each other. Eventually Anakin was comfortable enough to mention his feelings for Padmé. He remembered clearly telling Obi-Wan that he loved Padmé since they met before he became a Jedi. Anakin told him everything from that point to when he rejected Padmé because of the code and the danger he could put her in.

Obi-Wan was proud of Anakin for trying to follow the code, but of course, the master always cared about his padawan and mentioned in the end on the ship to the base that the code was no longer around. He mentioned that there could be alterations to it.

All Anakin wanted to do was confess everything then and there to Padmé. They were alone, but the circumstances around them weren't ideal. He was reminded that Obi-Wan, some of the Clones, and others were out there fighting the empire.

"Of course." The jedi nodded, "May the force be with you, angel."

The title used sent Padmé's heart lurching forward. If it weren't for the mask of the room's darkness, the crimson of her cheeks would be clear. The former senator couldn't count the times she'd dreamed of that voice and that name. To hear it again.. and know Anakin had returned for duty and not her.. it was a tease that tore the woman apart.

She escaped before any other burden could be thrown on her shoulders but immediately was blocked by Obi Wan.

"Master Ken-" Padmé began breathlessly. She hadn't expected to ever see this friend again.

"Sh. There's no time; go with Anakin into hiding, you are being sought after and we cannot offer enough protection here." The Jedi eyed the man that had exited from behind Padmé, communicating the instructions silently.

"I have a duty to my peopl-" Padmé attempted refusing but was interrupted once again by a man that rarely was impatient enough to do so.

"That you will not be able to fulfill if you are dead. Go."

Obi Wan rushed off, leaving the couple and their lingering tension.

"I don't care what he says, we are needed." Padmé continued to oppose and started after Kenobi. Not only did she firmly believe the defense of this brutal attack would need all possible assistance, she also could not stand the idea of being alone with a dream she wasn't allowed.

One thing Padmé and Anakin shared in common was their lack of being able to listen to instructions, but under these circumstances, Anakin would follow his master's orders. The only thing was Anakin and Obi-Wan were the last few Jedi left. He was always hesitant about leaving. Fearing the loss of his brother. Anakin also feared to lose Padmé again; only this time it would be forever if they didn't leave.

"Obi-Wan is right. It's too dangerous here, Padmé. We must leave." Anakin took her arm to lead her away. Padmé, of course, resisted this. The Jedi wasn't about to let her go, however.

The two weren't far from the back exit that would lead to his ship, when Clovis showed up. Anakin hadn't seen the man much, but recognized his face instantly. Padmé's former ex lover.

Anakin didn't say anything to the man and just eyed him. Unsure of his intentions. The guy always seemed to be up to no good and Anakin never trusted him for a second.

Eventually, Padmé was forced to give into Anakin's tugging and the reality of the time she'd have to spend in his presence. As awful as it was, it was nearly easier when he was 'dead'. Without the constant reminder of his handsome features and shimmering eyes, Padmé was forced to move on. Now another couple avenues opened and her heart was torn between them.

Clovis revealed himself and for the first time, Padmé eagerly accepted his embrace, both for the comfort she needed and the false appearance of 'doing well' she hoped to create for her past lover.

"Are you alright? Where are you going?" He asked frantically and Padmé explained. Clovis offered to come but Padmé denied him, insisting he lead where she couldn't in her absence. He finally agreed, stealing a quick kiss that meant nothing to the bride-to-be.

"Let's go." She muttered and returned her focus to Anakin but not the emotions stirring in him.

Anakin knew that Clovis and Padmé were a brief item at one point, but Padmé had always talked about how their personalities didn't collide. They were too much alike in some areas, yet so very different in others. She explained how she loved Anakin and how he kept her wondering what he would do next.

Then he witnessed Padmé and Clovis kiss. He witnessed many things that angered him, the most recent was years ago when the Jedi were being slaughtered. This came pretty close to the amount of boiling anger he felt back then.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Anakin dragged Padmé on without giving Clovis a second glance. His grip wasn't tight, but the man was much taller and his movements were much quicker. The former senator struggled to keep up.

Once they finally reached the ship, Anakin let Padmé go and prepared for take off, "You and Clovis, huh?" He looked at her unamused and hurt.

It was almost embarrassing as well. The Jedi had been trapped on the desert planet he grew up on for the last three years. He didn't look his best with a beard, long tangled hair that reached just above his shoulders. Not to mention he probably reeked from not being able to keep up with his normal hygiene. The only thing that remained in tact was his Jedi robes and that was because he didn't wear them on the hottest planet with two suns.

Padmé related Anakin's haste and tight grip to his urgency. He was always a protector and he was always determined to succeed. Regardless of how much danger she was in, Padmé knew no harm would touch her under Anakin's close watch. She had always admired this trait, always found comfort in his embrace.

The former senator didn't recognize the true source of Anakin's bitterness until he brought it up himself. She was confused. If Anakin cared nothing for her and never once contacted in three years, why would he care for her pathetic relationship now.

"We are engaged to be married." Padmé answered nonchalantly, sealing all exits and locking them. "We have similar agendas, goals, plans. It makes sense." The woman couldn't help the need to explain herself, justify the decision Padmé was sure Anakin would notice she wasn't proud of.

The woman froze in her pacing, focus fixating on the Jedi she'd missed so dearly. As his focus remained on the control panel and window, Padmé was allowed to scan his features. She noticed the rosy lips she used to kiss, the sparkling sapphire hues she used to admire, the arms that used to hold her. It was strange to be so close and yet further than she'd ever been. Padmé could so easily recall the love shared between the two yet it seemed like an old fairytale, nearly nonexistent.

Once the ship took off, Anakin brought his focus back to Padmé and the mention of her engagement. The thought infuriated him because Padmé was his and only his. Even when she wasn't and they were apart for years.

"Really?" Anakin decided to not display any hint of jealousy, "You are engaged to him?" The Jedi chuckled bitterly, but it came lighthearted and playful. "In a time of war, I had no idea it was the right time to get engaged and start a family." He shook his head and put the ship into auto pilot.

The Jedi ignored Padmé's reaction to his backhanded comment. That was just Anakin, however. He never would take things seriously and show it to others. Everything was a game, until it wasn't. At this time, it was a game.

"Did he propose after some kind of rebel victory?" Anakin continued down the ship to check on the monitors. "You won and both of you were caught up in the moment and he proposed?" He finally looked back at the former senator.

Anakin's words made it impossible to admire him any longer. She watched a mask fall over his features as he indirectly insulted her choices, teased the paths she'd had to so painfully choose. Not only had the Jedi ripped Padmé's dream life away from her, he now insulted what remained.

Padmé did her best to swallow her emotion, her jaw clenching in her tension. The woman lowered herself carefully to the co-pilot's seat as Anakin went on.

"He proposed in a garden." Padmé answered only to terminate the questions.

"This marriage is important for my future as well as the galaxy's." The icy blue gaze made it clear that Padmé was ending this conversation.

Anakin was unphased by her words. Mainly because he knew he was going to win the woman back. Nothing was holding him back. The Jedi wasn't happy that the Jedi were ceasing to exist, but the code and order of it all was gone. Even to Obi-Wan. The two agreed to rebuild the order, but would do it differently.

Padmé's gaze told Anakin that she was finished with their talk, but he wasn't quite finished with his thought.

"With the fall of the Jedi came the fall of the Jedi code." Anakin went back to the pilot's seat in the front and looked at Padmé, even when she wasn't looking back. "Love is no longer forbidden, and so, I no longer have to hide my love."

He had never been nervous before, his heart was racing. The Jedi decided to leave it at that and maybe she would understand what he was trying to say.

Anakin changed the subject as Padmé silently demanded and she relaxed. She took a moment to consider the words. 'The fall of the Jedi code.' No more rules? She just barely grasped the largest rule when Anakin voiced it.

Do you love me? She wanted so desperately to ask, but withstood the dream. Padmé reprimanded herself for hoping for something like that. She was engaged and Anakin had made his feelings more than clear. He didn't love her: never had and never would.

Padmé stood to leave. She couldn't take this anymore: all this talk of love and marriage right in front of the man she wanted those things with most. It hurt to look at him, dirt, scruff, and all.

"I'm retiring to my pod," she attempted an escape.

The former senator was slipping through his fingers again. Anakin wasn't going to allow it and spent too long without her already. He regretted his teasing from earlier that he thought was playful, but she was different. Padmé used to love his playful and teasing side.

Anakin thought back to the moment he last saw Padmé. He was trying to end things before they got even more complicated. He remembered his harsh words he used and the tears that fell from her face. Thinking back to it, Anakin regretted all of it. He knew he could tell Padmé the truth, but he didn't at the time. She would understand like she always understood. Padmé wouldn't shun him for his fear.

Before he could think about his next words, they tumbled out of his mouth in a hurry.

"Padmé, I still love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Padmé just barely turned away before the confession demobilized her. She'd dreamed of those words for so long before complete hopelessness had consumed her. She couldn't believe them now. So long she'd thought the opposite.

"I don't understand.." she turned to face Anakin, lips quivering under the grief she was reminded of when she'd thought he did not love her.

"You said-" she had to take a breath. "Why did you-" still she couldn't complete a sentence, thought.

His features promised his honesty and Padmé didn't know how to feel outside of the gratitude for having what she'd thought she'd lost. It had still been so long.

Anakin almost regretted saying it just because of the time and place, but it seemed there couldn't be a better fitting time any time soon. He had just learned about her engagement to Clovis and realized how much things had changed. He didn't regret the feeling, however. It was what kept him going and made him hopeful of returning and ending the war filled galaxy.

"I wasn't honest before…" Anakin finally spoke after giving Padmé time to gather herself.

"I do love you. I never stopped." The Jedi confirmed and went up to the former senator that remained glued to her spot.

"The day I ended things was the hardest day of my life." Anakin emphasized.

It was harder than living on Tatooine again after vowing to never return to that planet after his mother's death.

"I was something a Jedi shouldn't be. I was scared. Scared of you getting hurt because of me." He shook his head in discontent at the thought of Padmé's lifeless body in his arms. Her being there because of him.

"If someone were to find out about us. Someone that wanted to hurt me. They'd target you." Anakin didn't have a lot to lose so he pulled Padmé into his arms. He was finally hugging her after so long.

"I love you." Anakin whispered, this time gently.

Anakin's words were surreal. Between the awe of Padmé's dreams and the reality of hearing them, feeling them, the senator was brought to belief. All other hesitations were conquered by the emotions stirred in her heart.

The woman rested in her husband's embrace, hands caressing the features of his face.

"I've been waiting for those words for so long," she admitted, all façades fallen. "I've loved you, always."

The two's foreheads kissed before their lips did and all of their words were translated once again in that exchange.

Anakin captured Padmé's lips in his own. His hands moved to rest on lower back and for the first time in a long time, he was absolutely content. Even if they were caught kissing somehow, the only Jedi to tell was Obi-Wan.

He pulled back slightly, their bodies and forehead still pressed together. "I can't believe you actually believed me when I said I didn't love you." The jedi teased and gave her a small smile.

It wasn't the most ideal situation, but they would be alone together on a planet away from war. Anakin was ordered to protect her and take her away which is what he would do, but he also planned to be an actual boyfriend to her that wasn't a secret.

Padmé knew it. She knew it all along. This nightmare couldn't have been her reality. And sure enough, Anakin did love her.

So much remained her heart, but her joy overwhelmed the forces of her fear and urgency and allowed her a momentary freedom. There would be her engagement and the galaxy she led to worry over later. Now, her focus was captivated by the man she'd thought was merely a Force ghost, haunting her.

Padmé reconnected in their lips, relishing in the feeling she'd missed so dearly and been unable to replicate. Her thumb brushed the jawline she held and the fuzz growing from it. That made her smile.

Anakin felt relief take over when Padmé didn't reject him like all those years ago on Naboo. She was normally very stubborn.

Padmé's lips lingered on his for a while and he only pulled her closer, not wanting it to ever end. He felt her thumb brush against his facial hair and he pulled away slightly to catch the smile that appeared on her face.

"You weren't so stubborn this time." Anakin pointed out with a smile, "The facial hair won you over, didn't it?" He teased as if the three years that passed along with the break up didn't happen. It was normal and for once not a secret. At least not a forbidden, life altering secret from the Jedi. Anakin was sure Padmé would call of the engagement with Clovis now that they reunited.

—

It never failed to surprise Padmé when moments she got so wrapped up in were ones where Anakin could joke and tease. Even more surprising was the act against her nature when she abandoned her seriousness and practically in order to laugh.

The former senator shoved Anakin's shoulder backward and couldn't contain a small giggle.

"It makes you look even more uncivilized than you already are," Padmé retorted. It couldn't stay.

"You have so much," The woman stole another kiss, unable to even complete her sentence before being overcome by desire. "To tell me." She completed but upon the reattachment of their lips, there would be no chance for talking for a while.

The former senators laugh made the Jedi smile even more. It was pure and reminded him of all those years ago when he first fell in love with her. Anakin was unphased by Padmé's way of teasing him and captured her lips in his own again.

"Later." He deepened the kiss, not wanting to talk about the three years that had passed without her, "I'd rather catch up on this." Anakin kissed her again, not planning on pulling away any time soon. He craved her too much to let her slip from his fingers.

The Jedi lightly ran his fingers through her hair as they kissed. Nothing could go wrong as long as he had her like this forever.

No matter how she'd tried to convince herself an allegiance to a good cause and another marriage could fill the hole of Anakin, a man she believed to not feel for her the way she felt for him, this moment proved all those attempts hopeless. Nothing could ever make her feel the way Anakin did now, his warm fingers tangled in her loose curls and his lips locked with hers.

The next few days were filled with more and more reminders of this, of the passion in Padmé that never died even if she had insisted to herself it did.

Padmé and Anakin laid in the meadows, as they did at least a dozen times during this trip, discussing where Anakin had been, how the rebellion had grown, how much the two missed eachother. Now, they discussed their return to Coruscant.

"I don't know how he'll respond.." Padmé admitted, resting against Anakin's arm and fiddling with his fingers that rested on her stomach. "But I'll talk to him the second we return."

The last few days were filled with catching up. Anakin was reunited with his love and he felt unstoppable.

The couple were enjoying the scene of the meadow quietly until Padmé spoke up. It was the reminder that she was engaged but soon wouldn't be. It brought him relief knowing that she would be his completely and publicly. There was no more hiding.

"If he doesn't like it, he will have to go through me." The Jedi smiled smugly. Anakin knew he was much more powerful than Clovis. It wouldn't be difficult to fight the man if it came to that. However, Anakin didn't see a former senator being so uncivilized.

"There is no need to worry, angel. We are in this together and now we don't have to hide." Anakin kissed the side of her head gently, "I love you so much." He whispered the promise for only her to hear.

Padmé's heart was easily influenced, important topics taking great weight in her soul and worrying her. Anakin seemed to be the only antidote to this issue. In just a glance, he could make the most significant concern laughable.

Any worries washed away like they were cleansed by the powerful waterfall heard in the distance. The warmth of Anakin's kiss to her temple seemed to spread across her mind, consuming it entirely. His words only assisted the defeat.

Padmé turned into her love. Her eyes drifted to her fingers where diamonds sparkles about her ring finger. The ring was no doubt impressive, but it did not fit Padmé's simple beauty. She slipped the jewelry off, twirling it about her finger and examining the designs and expense.

Anakin watched Padmé take off her engagement ring and frowned at how impressive it was. He could never give her something like that. Jedi didn't have possessions and therefore, he didn't have money. All he had was the robes on his back and a lightsaber.

"Give it here." Anakin smiled and stuck his hand out. His original plan was to examine the ring and try to guess the price of something that massive, but a scheme came into play.

Padmé reluctantly handed the ring over and he stared at it for only a moment before standing up from his spot. Anakin took a few steps away an overlooked the meadow and water close by.

Before Padmé could process his actions, Anakin gave the ring one last look before throwing it in the direction of the water. If Padmé were to get upset, he'd be able to find it again. Anakin turned her way and waited for her response to the action. The mischievous smile didn't leave his face.

Anakin's words drew Padmé from her tunnel vision and thought. She recognized she had been watched the entire time she examined the ridiculously intricate ring and obeyed the mischievous request. Padmé thought nothing of it until Anakin pulled away and stood.

"What are y-" Before she could complete her question, the Jedi drew his arm back and silenced his wife. She couldn't process the wind-up until the arm swung forward and the ring flew from Anakin's fingers. Padmé's jaw dropped as her eyes followed the sparkling of the diamonds until they were out of sight.

"Anakin!" She exclaimed, her manners reprimanding her desire to laugh. "I can't believe-" Her astonished hazel hues fell upon the smug Jedi.

"You're awful!" Padmé exclaimed, standing and giving the Jedi a shove. Her smile broke her fake reprimand. Anakin's recklessness never failed to amuse her. "We have to find it." The order was accompanied with a laugh and Padmé started off in the direction of the throw.

It only took seconds for Padmé to break like Anakin expected. His mischievous side never failed him when with her.

As soon as she started after the ring, Anakin stuck his arms out to catch her. His arms snakes around her waist and he pulled her in the other direction. The Jedi laughed as the former senator struggled to get free while stifling a laugh herself.

"We don't have to find it." Anakin disagreed, finally stopping in place to stare down at his angel. "That ring came from someone you aren't marrying."

It wasn't originally intended to be the time or place for him to do this, but then Anakin realized it was the perfect moment. He had to declare his love for Padmé and maybe she already knew how he felt but he never took the time to ask her properly. It all seemed part of the plan for them to get married even if they didn't speak of it directly.

"You are marrying me." Anakin said confidently.

A sudden hold on her waist made Padmé shriek. A few times, she attempted to make a straight face and declare her seriousness about saving the fortune Anakin just threw away, but each time she failed miserably, only laughing more.

With a sharp tug, Anakin had Padmé snug in his arms without chance of escape and facing him. He gave a reason to forget the ring but Padmé enjoyed this feud and was about to squirm once again when his other words became alike to a force hold on her entire being: arms, legs, heart.

Somehow, even in the overwhelming joy of their reconnection, Padmé hadn't considered this dream she'd decided a while ago was impossible. It hadn't crossed her mind that there was a possibility Anakin could be hers and only hers. Officially.

Her cheeks flushed scarlet.

"Well, it appears I'm not otherwise promised," she retorted cheekily, lifting her hand and revealing her bare ring finger.

Anakin's heart raced. He was nervous of what she would say because there had been times in the past where she rejected him. Those times were for dates, but this was more serious.

Her response made the Jedi breathe out a laugh. It wasn't a direct yes, but he also didn't ask her. Anakin had to present her a ring and he would. It couldn't be like the necklace.

Anakin's mother always appreciated the things he made and Padmé clearly appreciated the Japor snippet, but he had to make this special.

"That can be arranged, my lady." Anakin connected his forehead with hers. The moment was perfect in Anakin's eyes. Padmé was his only. Even if Clovis thought she belonged to him. Things would be different when they got back to the rebels base.

Padmé felt like she was a teenager again, enchanted by the charms of boys studying with her. She was giddy and speechless. A woman of so many words was reduced to none.

The two's foreheads met and Padmé didn't need anymore reason to connect their lips. The couple shuffled forward but the senator's skirts were in the way of Anakin's path and as his shoe pinned down Padme's dress, the woman's balance was lost. Their lips only parted to allow Padmé a yelp as the two crashed into the fragrant sweetgrasses, Anakin atop Padmé.

She laughed again.

"How dare you?!" She teased. "I'm almost positive the Jedi code dictates you're not allowed to throw an innocent politician to the ground."

Anakin laughed as him and Padmé fell, using the force to avoid any painful fall. It wasn't an accident. He knew how clumsy Padmé could be and her reaction was worth it.

"I think the Jedi code has been long forgotten at this point." The jedi smiled smugly and didn't get up from his spot atop of Padmé. He held her in place and looked into her eyes.

Anakin got lost in the moment and completely forgot the war or his obligations or even the fact that she was engaged to Clovis. It never mattered before, her being engaged, but he simply forgot everything.

Anakin leaned down and captured Padmé's lips in his own once again. This time it was more deep and passionate. This time Anakin needed it to linger to truly believe he wasn't hallucinating on Tatooine from the heat.

Padmé with anyone else would have searched for the practicality in their situation: apologized, quickly backed away, changed into clean garments. But with Anakin, the dirt was nowhere near her over-occupied mind and she wouldn't politely scoot herself away from the handsome man under any circumstances.

His retort earned a playful glare that was quickly ended by a passionate kiss. Padmé pulled away with a smile, breathlessly teasing, "How much forgotten?" Cleary, it was forgotten entirely. Anakin never failed to display the lengths he would go to to shatter his pledge to the Jedi mandate.

The code was destroyed basically with the Jedi. With Obi-Wan and Anakin being the last of the remaining Jedi, it was harder to even find a reason to follow it. Obi-Wan would probably always follow the code, he was raised into it and liked following rules. Anakin, however, wanted more from life than being a Jedi. Anakin wanted to be a husband, father, friend, and everything else a Jedi couldn't label themselves as.

"Obi-Wan has talked about rebuilding the Jedi, but I don't see it working. It would be hard." Anakin sighed, "I suggested we do that, but make alterations to the code."

"It's a work in progress." He said after a moment then lifted off Padmé.

Padmé's flirting was mistaken for an honest inquiry but upon Anakin's response, Padmé was interested. The rebuilding of the Jedi order as well as democracy would no doubt be difficult. The life she dreamed of with Anakin would have to wait years.

The Jedi pulled away and Padmé sighed, "We should return tonight. I'm sure I'm safe and I can't possibly be gone any longer. There's so much to do, Anakin. After that attack, we are so weak and vulnerable." She'd been over this a million times, verbally expressing her overwhelming worries of the rebellion's state.

The woman pushed herself to her feet and started back toward the home.

Anakin understood Padmé's stress of being away and helpless to what was going on, but the thought of her being close to the war zone didn't go over easy in his mind. She's been in plenty of dangerous situations, but there was a lot more Jedi and security for a senator. The rebels had less luck with security compared to the new empire.

Anakin also didn't know how it would roll over with Clovis that Padmé was ending the engagement to be with the Jedi once again. Without the rules, there was no threat that Clovis could make to get him expelled. The thought slipped his mind once Padmé stood up and started walking.

"You don't want to spend anymore time with me, angel?" His smile made a small return and he followed the former senator toward the place they'd been staying.

Anakin's comments never failed to earn a smile, however reluctant, from his love. She turned to give him a playful shove and glare.

The two arrived back to their temporary home and Padmé immediately began packing her things. She'd done a good job at focusing only on Anakin these past few days but the reminder of the rebellion had her mind back to its regular speed and stress level. She couldn't possibly stand by any longer while others fought for her freedom.

One last meal together ended the vacation and Padmé followed Anakin onto his ship. Both were pained by the departure.

Anakin was managing the controls when Padmé came up behind him, wrapping her arms about his shoulders and leaning down to his level.

"Move into my apartment." She whispered and just the vocalization of the idea inspired an embarrassingly large grin on the woman's features.

Leaving the temporary home to go back to war was not his ideal way of spending time with Padmé, but at least she was his again.

Once they got on the ship, Anakin settled in the cockpit and prepared for take off. In a time of war, their duties came first, but he couldn't help wanting to stay on the peaceful planet. It seemed to always be their escape from the reality. Anakin worried about what would happen next for the couple in this time. They would always be in danger with the empire existing.

Again, Anakin's thoughts were interrupted with Padmé's presence. Her arms wrapping around him brought him peace.

"Where else would I be?" Anakin smiled up at his beloved.

Anakin released a thousand butterflies in the former senator's stomach. He was the only one who could turn the politician giddy.

Peeking up, Padmé caught sight of Coruscant. They were minutes from landing. Her smile fell slightly and she sighed, peeling away from her love and occupying the seat beside him. Drawing her data pad, she reread the agenda she'd created for herself and mentally prepared herself for being needed upon her return. But before any of her schedule, a conversation would have to be had with Clovis. That would take much more preparation. He wouldn't be happy.

Immediately upon landing, Padmé was greeted by her fiancé.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin walked beside Padmé in a professional manner. She was his and wanted Clovis to know it, but the Jedi respected the senators wishes of talking to him first.

If this was to happen years before, while Anakin was a Jedi following the code and it was forbidden to have attachment, he'd struggle with the thought of Clovis wanting her. Anakin wouldn't be able to make it obvious that Padmé had his heart as he had hers. He would have to standby.

As soon as they reached Clovis, Anakin looked over at Padmé with a gleam in his eye, "I will leave you to your fiancé then, my lady."

The mischievous and knowing Jedi kept his tone professional enough, but not enough for it to slide by Padmé that the true meaning behind his words weren't moral one bit.

He kept walking with the same smile that Obi-Wan caught onto fast as Anakin approached his former master.

Obi-Wan gave the same look of disapproval as usual, but knew he couldn't stop Anakin from being Anakin now of all times.

"What did you do this time, Anakin?"

Anakin's subtle jest fell flat on Padmé's pounding heart. She'd run through this scene dozens of times in her head but she still hadn't prepared herself enough for the hopeful man before her.

"Rush, I need to speak with you on something," she began and remembered all the lessons she'd been taught on communicating with politicians. But this was not supposed to be simply a colleague, Clovis should have been her friend, lover.

"I've missed you," the leader reached for his fiancé but she stepped backward. Understanding her seriousness and quickly growing worried, Rush led his betrothed by the small of her back to a private room and shut the door.

"What is it?"

Padmé swallowed before answering. "I have to call off the engagement."

It just now became apparent to Clovis exactly what was missing from his love, the sparkle on her finger. His heart dropped.

"I thought Anakin was dead. If I would have known he was alive, I would never had dragged you into this situation, but I love him and I can't marry you. I'm s-"

Clovis' demeanor dropped.

"You're joking."

Padmé froze. "No, Clovis, I-"

"That boy?! I thought this was forbidden any way! How could you-"

Realizing he was anything but civil, Padmé decided she'd said what she needed to and headed for the door.

"I'm sorry," she muttered but her hand's trek to the door was halted, her opposite arm trapped in Clovis' grasp. He yanked the woman toward him, their faces inches apart. Padmé could feel the heat of Rush's anger radiating from his features.

"I will not hesitate to release the files."

Padmé knew exactly what her "fiancé" was speaking of: the hundreds of documentations of the rebellion's plans, conversations, secrets. But she couldn't understand. How did the safety of the entire rebellion, of the entire galaxy, now come into play?

"Clovis, how could you say th-"

"Put your ring back on and I will see you for dinner." By the look in the man's eyes, it was clear this wild threat was not an empty one.

It wasn't until he released Padmé's arms that the woman recognized how strong the grip was, a pale circle now around her forearm.

Without any words left to say, only a speech-defying shock and terror, Amidala exited the room, rushing to a private room where her stresses could be released.

Anakin and Obi-Wan were going over battle plans and rebuilding the order. As Obi-Wan spoke to Anakin and others, his mind wandered to Padmé and Clovis' conversation.

Would Clovis make a scene?

Politicians were sometimes unpredictable, especially Clovis. Anakin never trusted the guy. He didn't seem to have good intentions. Even if he loved Padmé, Clovis wasn't right for her and she didn't belong to him.

Eventually the meeting came to a closing and before Obi-Wan could stop Anakin from leaving the meeting, Anakin left to find Padmé. It's been a few hours and she must have already called off the engagement.

Anakin scanned the halls and rooms for his beloved, but found only Clovis who was distracted by the Clones at the moment. The Jedi noticed how calm and collected the senator looked and assumed he took the news well.

A door caught Anakin's eye further down the hall and he approached it but was unable to open it.

"Padmé?"

It had been an hour and still Padmé couldn't seem to comprehend Clovis' response. She expected his unhappiness but to go so far as to threaten the hope of the entire galaxy? It was surreal. Even more surreal was Padmé's understanding that Clovis meant his words. He made it known to Padmé that he had always loved her deeply and he made it clear to others as well, constantly boasting of his fiancé. Though it was rash and wild and unexpected, Padmé knew this threat was one Clovis intended to follow through with if necessary. She had to be incredibly careful, somehow find a way to be with Anakin that didn't anger Clovis enough to trigger his destruction of the rebellion.

A voice came at the door and Padmé sunk into her mattress. How could she explain the ultimatum she'd been given if she couldn't fully believe it herself?

With a whispered order to a droid, the robot opened the door, revealing just who Padmé expected. She didn't move from her desk, head in her hands. She couldn't even form words for at least a minute.

Finally, far too quickly, Padmé had to decide to not tell Anakin of the threat. Anakin was more rash than Clovis even and if he knew of the politician's response, he would surely confront him before Padmé could warn him against it. And Clovis was no doubt prepared—he could destroy the rebellion in the click of a button.

"I don't think now is a good time for you to stay with me." Padmé spoke instead, eyes stuck to her desk. "We've just arrived and I'm already so overwhelmed; I can't add anything else to my plate right now and you need to be with Obi Wan, rebuilding the Order."

Anakin was caught off guard by Padmé's sudden change of heart. She wanted him there, but then changed her mind. This didn't sound right to the Jedi at all.

Both him and Padmé knew that the odds were for once on their side. The Jedi, the senate, even the war itself couldn't pull them apart now. The couple had just reunited and had a few days alone and now something else was getting in the way of the two being together.

"Obi-Wan and I can still rebuild the order even if I stay at your apartment. It's not a big deal." Anakin tried to make sense of the situation. He wanted to reason with her and not get so explosive over the change.

"Did something bad happen with Clovis? I saw him in the other room, but he seemed fine. Did you not speak to him?" Anakin was lost and bombarding her with questions. He didn't understand, but was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Padmé didn't have to look to Anakin to feel his shock and opposition. He was just as stubborn as she and wouldn't let anything get between them. But if Padmé was to choose between sacrificing her relationship with Anakin or sacrificing the safety and freedom of the entire galaxy, she'd know her decision, however difficult. She told herself this decision wasn't final, that she'd find a way.

"I just can't do this right now." She muttered vaguely, eyes finally lifting to her love. The sight pained her. Would she have to be without this man again?

"I spoke with him. He was upset." That was true, but the following wasn't. "This isn't because of him. Just- please-" she searched so desperately for words. "Give me a few days to readjust before we spend time together again."

Despite Anakin's growing frustration and confusion, he nodded. For once he accepted Padmé's response and agreed to her request.

"Alright, I'll be around if you need me." Anakin sighed and turned on his heel.

The Jedi didn't believe for a second that Clovis wasn't the reason for her sudden change. He would know better than anyone that there was some kind of threat involved.

Anakin did this year's ago to Padmé. When her life and Jedi position was at stake, he withdrew from the relationship no matter how hard it was.

As he walked down the hall, Clovis' voice echoed from the other room. The thought of Clovis threatening Padmé made Anakin's blood boil and immediately without another thought, Anakin stepped into the room where they discussed battle plans.

Listening in and waiting for the right moment to cut in, Anakin maintained a glare at the senator that took his angel years ago.

Finally the moment arose, "Sounds like a good plan, Clovis." Anakin started, "However, you should be careful. When taking something that belongs to the empire, they won't hesitate to," Anakin pondered his wording, "demolish you like you were nothing but target practice."

It slipped by the Clones that Anakin's words toward Clovis were a threat, but Clovis caught on quickly. Anakin once again, turned on his heel to leave, satisfied with the fear he felt in the senator through the force.


	7. Chapter 7

Anakin left without the frustration Padmé expected and she could breathe again. After beginning what she could of the loads of work she had, Padmé prepared for the meal she dreaded.

"We are leaving early," a voice followed the slamming open of the door. Padmé jumped, just barely finishing zipping her dress as Rush barged in. His frustration was clear and his earlier threat made Padmé understand the danger of his irritation even more so.

Padmé would have countered this demand in any other occasion, but now she was controlled by the fear Clovis so deliberately inspired.

"I'm not re-"

"We're going." Clovis repeated and his expression didn't leave room for a response.

The two went to Clovis' apartment where droids prepared a fine meal that Padmé couldn't appreciate.

"I don't like this.. Skywalker." Rush spoke above the tense silence and Padmé remained silent. Of course he didn't like him.

"And I do not think he is fit to protect a rebellion when he threatens one of the most influential leaders." The man continued and Padmé froze. Anakin didn't..

"I didn't tell him any-"

"We can't risk his interference. With us, or the rebellion."

Padmé's heart fell to the floor.

"I need you to rid of him."

The woman knew what the words meant but couldn't believe them.

"I can't, I won't."

"Did you think I was lying earlier? Do you not trust my word after all these years?"

After Anakin's indirect threat, he fled to his room to be alone. After years on Tatooine and his short vacation with Padmé, the Jedi was alone and away from others. Although he only saw his beloved moments before, Anakin already missed her. The comfort she brought him, the way she looked at him like he was worth more than what the Jedi put him through all those years ago.

The Jedi immediately went to the restroom connected to the room he'd been assigned and looked in the mirror. Anakin has been so busy, but now he could finally shave the scruff that grew out on Tatooine.

Even while being so focused on shaving, Anakin's mind wandered to what could have happened in the three years between Clovis and Padmé. Besides the engagement, what were their interactions like? Did they sleep in the same room? In the same bed?

Anakin growled at the thought and quickly finished shaving the rest of his face. He needed to find some way to remain busy. It was nearly impossible to find free time when the republic was still around but now some things required waiting and patience. More free time.

Once again, Anakin left his room and found himself by Padmé's door, he didn't plan to stick around in case she still needed time, but heard Clovis' voice.

"And I do not think he is fit to protect a rebellion when he threatens one of the most influential leaders."

Arrogant. He hated that Clovis was talking to Padmé about him. He had no right. Anakin could easily kill "the most influential leader" in seconds. Surely Padmé wouldn't let Clovis speak to her like that any longer and as much as he wanted to stick around and hear that, he was motivated to help end the empire already so there wasn't anything lying between Padmé and himself.

Padmé's dinner was barely touched, besides Clovis' insistence she eat more. She remained silent, unable to find the mind capacity for forming words when all of her was consumed by her worst nightmare.

As they ate, Padmé became aware of the miniature data pad in Clovis' pocket. In one click, he could transmit all the rebellion's data. He was far too dangerous and there was nothing Padmé could do that would both end his threats and remove his ability to ruin the rebellion in a single tap.

Finally, the shaken woman was returned home and gifted a blaster pistol that she detested. She threw it into a drawer before answering a hologram. Anakin's image appeared and Padmé regretted her choice.

"I'm exhausted, Anakin. Is it urgent?"

Anakin got to his room late at night after some training and the hologram transmitter on the table next to his bed caught his attention. After hearing the interaction between Clovis and Padmé, his mind remained unsettled.

The Jedi grabbed the device and decided to call Padmé once. Just to see her and perhaps understand what was going on between her and himself. Even more so to figure out what was going on between her and Clovis.

Padmé's image appeared and followed with an unpleasant tone in her voice.

"Well hello to you too, angel." Anakin's voice remained steady and smooth despite the growing agitation with her mood change.

"Clovis was in your room earlier." He spoke with a slight edge in his tone, "Why?"

Anakin gave a sly response, reminding Padmé of his humor that she was so in love with. She couldn't imagine ridding the galaxy of that smirk, yet she was forced to.

Anakin's tone changed but not nearly as dramatic as Padmé's had. The senator hadn't had time to worry over what Anakin thought of her and Clovis' interactions and frantically searched her mind for an answer.

"I'm sure you can understand he had some concerns with his fiancé leaving him for someone else." Padmé finally replied, twisting the situation around on her love. "He wasn't going to accept it without discussion."

"If that's all," Padmé prepared to hang up, unsure of how much longer she could fake this composure.

All the composure Anakin once had was gone when Padmé tried to blame him. The last thing he wanted to do was push her away, but his temper always got the best of him.

"I don't understand and I never will." He slammed his hand on the desk the hologram was sitting on, shaking it. "We were fine up until your chat with Clovis."

"Before the empire happened, you said that our relationship was built on lies. We were lying to everyone except each other. Please don't lie to me now."

It seemed so simple in Anakin's eyes. Absolutely nothing was holding them back for once except Clovis' feelings.

Padmé watched that all-too-familiar twist in Anakin's expression and was not surprised by the frustration he expressed. The hologram flickered, the image shaken by Anakin's blow. She couldn't bring herself to be frustrated in return. Not when she could very well be seeing those features for nearly the last time.

"Now you think I am lying?" She played and her stomach twisted at the words. If only he knew the extent of what she hid from him. "You should be able to trust me. And I you."

Padmé could feel her throats clenching under the weight of her emotion and she had to leave Anakin's sight, quick.

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Her last words barely made it out. She'd see him tomorrow but maybe not the next. The thought shattered her and her trembling fingers disconnected the call.

Before Anakin could interrupt Padmé in her accusations and determination to end the call, her hologram disappeared. Leaving him alone in his room with only the thoughts of their short argument. The Jedi kicked the desk in frustration.

He paced his room and wanted to take back his assumption that she was lying to him. Anakin trusted Padmé with his life and told her everything. He was simply hurt that she seemed to always hold back her feelings or thoughts from him.

Anakin plopped down on his bed alone and frowned. It was cold and only the first night back. He was supposed to be holding his beloved angel close in his arms right now. They should be discussing more about their future together, but it seemed that future was still just a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

After a sleepless night, consumed with anxieties and imaginations of the horrors to come, Padmé returned to the former Senate building where construction workers made amends to the destruction and politicians buzzed about.

Padmé's eyes caught on Anakin down the hall but she turned the other way, unable to look into those ocean blue eyes and acknowledge they could disappear. However, the sight of Clovis was the next she caught and he nodded toward the Jedi, making his wish clear. Padmé was forced to turn once more and face her beloved.

"Come over tonight," she blurted as Clovis passed the couple with a smirk.

Anakin walked down the hall, planning to go see Obi-Wan, but then saw Clovis. He was determined to get answers out of the smug senator when Padmé entered the hallway.

Instantly, Anakin's pace slowed and she turned the other way after noticing him. It disappointed the Jedi, but he also wasn't surprised.

Anakin sighed and decided not to engage in anything at the moment. All he had to do was make it passed the two and keep walking, showing that he could be civilized.

To Anakin's surprise, Padmé stopped him and actually wanted to see him. The invitation made Anakin physically and mentally relax.

"Of course, my lady."

Padmé prayed to the Force that Anakin would reject her offer and not allow for the opportunity for her to follow through with this threat. But he eagerly accepted and as the tension left Anakin, it flowed into his beloved.

"I'll.. be home at six." She muttered before passing him and slipping into her office.

The day dragged on longer than any Padmé had ever experienced. She entered her home to find Anakin waiting. She couldn't stand the smile on his face, unable to fake her own. Struggling to make this night appear like a normal one, Padmé decided to embrace the man in greeting. She didn't release him for a long while, taking her time acknowledging the feel of his arms about her waist and hers about his neck, the feeling of his heart beat against her own, the rise and fall of his chest and back as he breathed her in.

Anakin waited patiently for Padmé's arrival and when she finally walked in, a smile formed on his face. They were finally alone together again by her request. It wasn't long that they were apart, but they had already been apart long enough. The Jedi was tired of wasting time.

Padmé approached him, lacking a smile, but approached him with open arms. Anakin wrapped his arms firmly around her and lifted her slightly off her feet. Wanting this moment to last forever.

"I'm sorry about last night, angel." He breathed out, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, his lips lightly brushing against her skin. "I do trust you. I just lost my temper."

Padmé's lips parted to respond but she couldn't make out words. Her silence wouldn't remain unnoticed for long and she had to slip away. The politician's sad, glossy eyes met Anakin's for a split-second, her teeth nearly piercing her plump bottom lip.

"Let me freshen up." Padmé cursed the way her voice trembled. "I'll meet you on the balcony."

The woman turned toward the drawer she'd tossed her weapon into earlier. This still felt unreal, like a nightmare. Each step, felt like there were 100 pounds attached to her shoes.

She reached the table, trembling hand resting against the drawer's knob. She couldn't open it.

Following Padmé's order, Anakin went out to the balcony and overlooked the city. Without the Jedi code, it wasn't necessary to be careful of who might see them on the balcony, but through the force, Anakin felt a threat upon him from behind.

With one swift motion, his lightsaber was ignited and in hand. The Jedi spun around to come face to face with Padmé. Not just his beloved Padmé though. It was her with a blaster, pointing directly at him.

The first thought that came to mind was someone had been impersonating Padmé to get him alone. The idea was ridiculous as Anakin thought about it, but any explanation would be better than what he was seeing visually.

It was Padmé, however. Padmé with a blaster, broken face, and tears forming in her eyes. The hum of his lightsaber was the only sound for a long moment.

So many questions started filling Anakin's mind, but he could only manage one, "Why?"

Moving her finger a single inch would put a sudden end to Anakin Skywalker. The thought stole Padmé's breath and consumed the rest of her. All their moments together flashed before her eyes and made that required movement impossible. The weapon slipped from her fingers but she didn't hear its collision to the floor for what felt like centuries.

Anakin would be safe, but now it became clear to Padmé that the thousands of lives, protected by the secrecy of the plans Clovis threatened to exploit, could be lost. The senator was overwhelmed with the inevitable tragedy of any action she could take. The blaster smacked against the ground and Padmé's knees followed.

She was at the mercy of the armed Jedi, unable to form a single word, let alone a justification.

Anakin was sure Padmé had an explanation for this, but was too hurt to even ask for it. It wasn't a shock that he struggled to control his emotions and remain calm.

The woman before him fell to her knees and dropped the blaster meant to execute him. In turn, he deactivated the lightsaber and reattached it to his belt.

Without the hum of the lightsaber, the room was completely silent. The Jedi wanted answers, but his biggest desire at the moment was to leave and be alone. The one person he trusted was going to execute him. For Clovis.

Anakin was looking down as he gathered his thoughts, then finally decided to leave. He walked passed his beloved on the ground and felt the guilt and pain she had felt in that moment. He could feel the conflict of her choices.

He kept walking and finally left the room, contemplating on if he should let his emotions get the best of him even more so. Anakin wanted Clovis gone, but even without the Jedi code to intervene, he doubted that everyone would sit idly by and let it happen.

Padmé was unable to form words. She'd shattered her greatest treasure, her relationship with Anakin. The emotions she was unable to verbalized were hopefully communicated through the tears slipped down her burning cheeks and the guilt ripping her hazel irises apart.

It wasn't until after Anakin marched past her that Padme was able to utter, "I can explain." The door sealed shut behind the Jedi and Padmé remembered how powerful his emotions could be. If he tried anything against Clovis.. or if Clovis recognized Padmé had failed at her assigned task. The tension shifted in the room at this realization.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of his night was spent pacing back and forth in his room. A million questions rising and a million different ideas on how to deal with Clovis rose with them.

Obi-Wan must have felt or heard Anakin in his room, because the door slid open to reveal his master.

"Anakin, again?"

The last few years on Tatooine in exile were as mentioned, the longest years of Anakin's life. He was away from Padmé, living off little like when he was a boy, and left with nothing but his thoughts. Anakin spent a good majority of his time thinking, pacing, sleeping, training, and thinking more. It was torture for him. The hot headed Jedi needed to act, not think.

"Sorry, master." Anakin stopped in his tracks, "I just have been thinking about this war and the empire." Lie.

Obi-Wan sighed at the response and rubbed his temples, "Me too."

"I don't think the right people are running this operation." Anakin spoke honestly "Clovis? Of all people." The jedi knight shook his head in annoyance and disapproval, "He can't be trusted, master."

And although Obi-Wan agreed, it was not their job to decide who runs the alliance. They had been gone for so long that no one relied on the Jedi. Especially now that there was only two of them. Anakin already knew this and gave the older man a knowing look before continuing on his rant.

"I just think we need to have a meeting. Discuss our options."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, "That sounds like a better plan. I spoke to Clovis earlier and he was talking about us having dinner with him and Senator Amidala."

Padmé was trapped. She couldn't kill Anakin and consequently hundreds would die as their secret battle plans were revealed. She wanted to call Anakin, at least explain her horrible attempt, but she knew Clovis was cunning and ruthless and no doubt bugged Padmé's means of communication.

Padmé spent the night desperately searching for a way out and finding none. By morning, she received a holo message from her former fiancé. His image appeared in blue before her.

"It seems I'll have to take matters into my own hands. Tonight, we dine with Jedi Kenobi and Skywalker. Arrive before 6."

Padmé managed to wipe her tears and clean her face before then. She'd face this situation, no matter how hopeless, as diplomatically as possible. Anakin was safe tonight, there was no way Clovis would cause any harm with Obi Wan present—that fact comforted Padmé in the slightest.

Arriving in formal dress and makeup, Padmé was immediately greeted and sat by Clovis. The table was set, complete with glasses of wine from the finest vineyards of Lothal.

"I'll give you another chance to save the confidentiality and safety of the rebellion." Clovis spoke as he pulled a small vial from his pocket and dropped the transparent substance into what would become Anakin's wine glass. Padmé's heart dropped. "My threat will die with him." He smiled. "And we may begin our wedding plans."

Droids could be heard greeting the two Jedi into Clovis' home and the male senator turned to greet the two as well. In the mere second of his distraction, Padmé switched Anakin's glass with Clovis' and prayed the poison would work fast enough to beat Rush's suspicions. Padmé didn't plan on murdering anyone after her initial failure, but now, she had no other option.

The Jedi arrived at the dining room table and Padmé stood with respect, though her legs shook and threatened to deny the support required.

"General Kenobi, General Skywalker," she greeted, bowing her head. The last name barely made it off her tongue. The entire group sat, Padmé across from Anakin. That was intentional; Clovis wanted Padmé to watch her love die. But she wouldn't.

Padmé's eyes rested anywhere but on the pair across from her. She didn't deserve the right to meet him eye-to-eye ever again. The suspense of waiting for Clovis' first sip of his drink caused the senator to tremble but she did her best to hide her fear, even from the mind-reading Jedis across from her.

Anakin wasn't exactly enthusiastic about having to go to dinner with Clovis, but it was the only way to discuss leadership now that the Jedi has returned from hiding. He also wasn't sure what terms him and Padmé were on. Did she want him gone? Has that much changed since the Jedi went into exile?

Following his master, Anakin and Obi-Wan reached Clovis' home. The dinner would be the two Jedi and the two senators.

"Play nice Anakin." Obi-Wan reminded the brooding Jedi behind him as they waited for the door to be open.

"I will, master." Anakin promised, rolling his eyes once older Jedi turned away from him to greet the droids. The droids guided them through the home and they finally reached the room where Clovis and Padmé were in.

Obi-Wan remained level headed and kind while Anakin tried to look anywhere but in Padmé's direction. This was a impossible task with being seated right across from the woman he admired and loved so much.

His attention was mainly on Obi-Wan who was discussing the empire and war with Clovis until Clovis started to clear his throat. The clearing was consistent as he drank more wine, thinking it would soothe his throat.

Obi-Wan was just as confused and offered the senator water, calling for a droid, but the discomfort Clovis was feeling within only escalated. Anakin glanced over at Padmé with furrowed eyebrows.

The bland conversation came to a halt as Clovis' face contorted in pain and he began attempting to relieve his growing discomfort. Padmé knew the poison was working and understood that the man would only grow worse. His eyes found hers and he read through her, a fury settling in what life remained of him.

"This wine tastes different than when I purchased it.." Clovis played along; Padmé easily recognized the evil in his voice. He wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Try it, love," a trembling hand held the goblet out for Padmé who didn't respond nor reach for the cup. "Try it." Padmé felt a pressure against her stomach and quickly recognized it as the head of a blaster. The weakening Senator, face fading to a pale white, had a dark glimmer in his eye as he forced the cup into the hands of Padmé. The woman had no other option. She couldn't admit to murdering another politician. She grasped the glass and took the smallest sip possible, eyes clenching shut as she swallowed what could very well be the death of her.

"I don't taste a difference." She responded before Clovis collapsed against the table and the pressure of the weapon left Padmé's flesh.

"Call a medic." Padmé directed a droid as if her pathetic attempt to be shocked by her fiancé's state would make the situation any less suspicious. "I'm sorry, he's been ill recently." She lied to the Jedi, but looked only to Obi Wan.

If similar effects occurred to Padmé after drinking, it would be clear that the drink was poisoned. So the senator stood and excused herself, hoping to make her escape to her own apartment quick enough.


End file.
